


oppression

by number1bitch



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst to Fluff, Domestic Violence, M/M, and the strawhats r jsut like 'please stop', luffy makes bad decisions like the whole way, sorry eustass i am making u out 2 be pure evil in this fic, zoro will save the day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number1bitch/pseuds/number1bitch
Summary: Sitting in the confines of a pure-white hospital bed, Luffy was feeling the most nauseous he had ever been in all 18 years of his life. Not because of whatever funky medicines he was put on through the IV line, not because of the countless injuries littering his body, and not even because of the looming threat his (ex???? He didn’t know anymore) boyfriend held over his head if a situation like this ever came about. No, the ever-growing pit in his stomach was directly caused by the only other being in that tiny box of a room. A seemingly lazy and uncaring new student in Luffy’s maths class, Roronoa Zoro.





	oppression

Sitting in the confines of a pure-white hospital bed, Luffy was feeling the most nauseous he had ever been in all 18 years of his life. Not because of whatever funky medicines he was put on through the IV line, not because of the countless injuries littering his body, and not even because of the looming threat his (ex???? He didn’t know anymore) boyfriend held over his head if a situation like this ever came about. No, the ever-growing pit in his stomach was directly caused by the only other being in that tiny box of a room. A seemingly lazy and uncaring new student in Luffy’s maths class, Roronoa Zoro. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was… gradual. A painstakingly gradual shift that evolved almost completely unnoticed, moving as slow as the pace of time when Kid had first throttled him on that fucking bed. 

Shit, did he remember that.

It wasn’t that Luffy was weak; he was a professional judo competitor, top of the Japanese national league. Hulking 6-foot men would shiver and squirm when confronting all 5 feet 7 inches of him, even though judo is a strictly defensive martial art. Physically, yes, he was more than capable of defending himself. But Kid wasn’t just any 6-foot man. Mentally, there was a person within him, a person who was still madly in love with the old idea of Eustass. Strictly speaking, Luffy had no inner defences (and rarely, rarely did he ever even have outer ones to compensate). 

‘Ah, I can’t wait to see Eustass!’ Luffy would internally sigh, travelling back from school to their shared home of two years, imagining his strong, dreamy, (older) counterpart. His partner. His lover. His soulmate. ‘I wonder what he’s wearing today? Didn’t get to see him before he went to work… maybe those blue overalls again, he knows I love them!’ These idealistic thoughts would continue, escalating until opening the wooden front door, where reality would slam his daydream right in his face. Ironically, much like the slam of his head against the door frame. 

It was no secret amongst his school friends that he was dating someone much older than him, even living in their home. Likewise, it was no secret to Luffy that they all highly disapproved of this. He thought it was stupid: Kid took him in when no one else would, during those two dreadful years of painful depression and loss. He needed Kid. And Kid, regardless of what the others thought, loved him. (‘Conditionally, yeah,’ Luffy thought he could hear Sanji mutter under his breath).

And, really… So what if he got a little hurt sometimes? It was almost always Luffy’s own fault, anyways. It was just too bad his friends didn’t quite understand that like he and Eustass did, but nothing more than unfortunate. He knew that the majority of his friends wouldn’t try to ‘help’ if Luffy didn’t consent first, of which he most certainly did not.

The Issue, as Luffy has dubbed it, came about with the arrival of a certain stubborn green-haired man.

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooooo i havent written in a year and should really continue my other stories but :) i just wanted to write this as an idea hence why its so short LOL
> 
> ill try to update maybe every saturday night so in the meantime tell me if this is ok!!


End file.
